El oscuro pasajero
by rauli48
Summary: Dexter es un niño de 12-13 años que no puede sentir, ni nadie siente por el ... asta que un dia, de la nada, llego ella, y lo cambio todo
1. Chapter 1

12

12 Años han bastado para que me diera cuenta.

Lo leo en mi mente, lo repito en mi cabeza y mis labios lo susurran, pero otra palabra me invade la cabeza, otra no muy diferente : solo ….

Me remonto a hace tres años, tan solo tenia 9, pero avía madurado demasiado rápido, puede que tuviera nueve tacos, pero tenia mentalidad de viejo sabio. Este año de mi vida significo mucho para mi.

Fue importante, porque, lo vi, lo entendí, y, lo sentí.

Solo, estaba solo, no podía sentir, no podía querer, solo podía sentir dolor, tristeza… ese tipo de sentimientos. Al principio, no lo hacia, no lo aceptaba, pensaba que alguien de verdad sentiría algo por mi y yo por el o ella, pero nunca fue así, más o menos. Lectura, gracias Juegos del Hambre, ese año, ese año la conocí, gracias a ella me he dado cuenta. Una noche, una chica me dijo de apuntarme a un roleplay de los juegos del hambre, y entonces la conocí, tan simpática, tan tan …


	2. Capitulo 2 : Olvidame

Quizá, solo quizá, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de mi problema unas semanas antes, creo que de verdad la hubiera amado. Un verano, unas semanas después de conocerla, mi mejor amiga, inteligente, lista, y guapa, de la cual dudaba si estaba enamorado de ella, cualquiera diría que sí, pero, pero, no lo sentía, algo dentro de mí, me decía que si, pero casi no oía esa voz, pero la que si oía era la que decía que no, pero no savia muy bien por qué. Al final, un día, me dije a mi mismo que sí que la quería, así que ese día nos pusimos a hablar, y me dijo que me quería, yo, me quede sin habla. Una voz, no la mía, sino la de _él _dijo –No puedo, lo siento -. Y, me fui. Paso igual un par de veces mas con un par de amigas más, solo que estas no eran nada para mí. Y cuando conocí a Hana, tampoco era yo el que hablaba, sino, mi mascara, mi mascara de mentiras, que ocultaba la oscura verdad que ni yo savia que avía debajo de mi por aquel entonces. Hablamos y hablamos, y era tan perfecta…

Un día, en clase, vino James Doakes, el pijito de la clase, aunque también el armario, me sacaría 20 centímetros, pero aquel día estaba de mal humor, mi hermana estaba en el hospital, y encima, avía soportado demasiados insultos por parte de más pijos de clase. Así que, cuando se acercó a mi dije, a modo de hacer como siempre de bufón de la clase, que por más que yo no quería, esta era mi mascara :

-Hola tío, tengo que decirte una cosa

-Qué?

-Ayer estaba con un amigo y …

-A, que tienes amigos?- Las risas brotaron de toda la clase, incluso la profesora sonrió, y ay estaba mi tope, no lo soporte más, asique le solté una ostia en toda la cara, que hizo que frunciera el ceño y soltara hacia mi cara un gancho directo a mi mandíbula, asique me agache, y aproveche estar agachado para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que cayera al suelo, donde me tire encima de él y empecé a darle puñetazos en la nariz, la cara… la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz, seguía golpeándolo, mientras la profesora se acercaba hacia mí, pero seguí golpeándole la cara empapándome de sangre, hasta que la profesora , me cogió de la espalda y me tiro al suelo de espaldas.

Mi primer impulso fue soltarle una patada en la cara, y hice eso, ella cayo encima de su mesa, y aproveche y salte por una de las ventanas que había abiertas, ya que era el primer piso y tan solo había unos 2 metros al suelo, cuando caí, di una voltereta y eche a correr hacia la vaya, la cual salte y me aleje corriendo hacia el bosque, donde me tire al suelo, exhausto, y mire hacia el cielo, y lo comprendí, era un rechazado social, un marginado, y estaba solo, yo contra el mundo, ja-ja-ja, que gracioso, o al menos lo era para mis compañeros de colegio. Solo servía para eso, dar de sí mis mentiras, porque al fin y al cabo ni siquiera savia lo que era, pero estaba cerca de descubrirlo.

(Otherside-Macklemore)

Un día, Hana me dijo que un tío le estaba pidiendo una cita, hay, en ese instante, me di cuenta de que me importaba más de lo que creía. Me pidió consejo, asique le dije que hiciera lo que el corazón le dijera, algo que nunca aria yo, porque básicamente mi corazón no hablaba con migo, no podía sentir, pero la sensación de ese día fue lo más parecido a un sentimiento en un tiempo. Me dijo que le había dicho que no, lo que por una parte me alivio bastante, aunque no savia porque. Unas semanas más tarde, ella se acercó hacia mí y dijo algo que nunca olvidare :

-Olvídame- Cuando acabo de pronunciar esa palabra, sentí que las paredes de mi mente se derrumbaban.

- Qué?

-Qué me olvides, eso he dicho

- Porque? – Y así, sin más, se fue. Cuando llegue a casa, estaba furioso, y sin pensarlo, cogí un cuchillo y empecé a darle cuchilladas a las paredes, lo que me alivio demasiado, tanto que me preocupaba, me avía gustado, y si me gustaba eso, me podría gustar …

Cuando mi madre llego a casa y vio lo que había hecho, me grito, sermoneo, etc…

Cuando me fui de la sala, pege el oído a la puerta del pasillo, que daba al salón. Mi madre hablaba con mi padre, y dijo algo que nunca olvidare

-Es un puto psicópata homicida! –Grito a mi padre.

Esas palabras no se me fueron de la mente en todo el día, psicópata homicida, de verdad era eso, de verdad me gustaba eso?


End file.
